(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a screwdriver, and more particularly, to one that when expanded, the screwdriver may be driven laterally by means of a linkage and said linkage can be retreated into the handle to become a normal screwdriver.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional screwdriver generally available in the market is essentially composed of a shank with a flat or a cross-headed tip axially extending from the lower end of a handle. In addition, there is a spiral screwdriver with a ratchet provided to its shank to allow one-way rotation essentially by taking advantage of the one-way rotation features provided by the ratchet to drive clockwise or counterclockwise to tighten or loosen a bolt. However, both of the conventional screwdriver and the spiral screwdriver are found with defectives mainly attributable to the following reasons:
(1) The force is essentially applied from the handle and it becomes difficult to drive particularly in a narrow working space in the absence of a proper location to apply the force.
(2) The application of the force is always fixed to one direction and the location of applying the force falls directly on the handle, meaning, smaller turning torque and greater efforts.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a screwdriver composed of a handle, a ratchet socket, a rotary linkage and a cap. Wherein, a channel is provided in the handle to accommodate the linkage while the lower end of the handle is inserted with the ratchet socket and the screwdriver socket. The rotary linkage comprises a linkage, a tube, a stop section, a spring and a pivoting rod. One end of the linkage is pivoted to the stop section inserted in the spring and penetrates through the tube, and the tube has a wall protruding from the inner periphery of the tube, and a pair of gaps are provided at the end of the tube. Another end of the linkage is movably pivoted to the cap. When in use, the cap is pulled out to forthwith draw out the linkage with the stop section at the end of the linkage to compress the spring and hold against the wall of the tube, thus relatively to be bent in relation to the stop section and hold against the gaps in the tube, finally the pivoted linkage is bent to be gripped by the user to drive.